vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The God Delusion
Summary The God Delusion, known as the Ordeal of Violet Midnight. Unlike most of the other Ordeals this one doesn't take a physical presence aside from some Shrines. In a similar method to Apocalypse Bird those must be taken out to force away this Ordeal. It attacks with multiple arms spanning multiple rooms and by staring into what's around it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: The God Delusion, The God, Ordeal of Violet Midnight Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Aleph Abnormality, Ordeal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Death Manipulation (Can deal PALE type damage), Portal Creation (Can summon portals all around), Flight, Intangibility (Its true form and eye couldn't be harmed directly, including by death, mind and soul manipulation), Resistance Negation (Deals BLACK type damage which ignores resistances to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities such as Dimensional Refraction Variant), Invisibility (Can become invisible), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Backward Clock), Immunity/Absorption to certain attacks above (Certain shrines can absorb certain types of damage whether RED, WHITE, BLACK, or PALE which corresponds to Physical attacks, mind and soul manipulation, resistance negation attacks, and death manipulation), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern. Should be comparable to similar Aleph Class Abnormalities like Apocalypse Bird and Eternal Meal) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern and Eternal Meal) Stamina: Unknown Range: Dozens of meters, likely higher. Teleportation range is at least the entire building of Lobotomy Corporation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Its shrines cannot attack by itself and is slightly more vulnerable to a certain type of damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'RED Damage:' Can deal "Red" damage, which accounts for any sort of physical damage. *'WHITE Damage:' All of its attacks deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'PALE Damage:' It can use "Pale" damage, which is a kind of damage that embodies death itself. It ignores defenses and health, damaging any being by a set percentage. Gallery God_Delusion_intro.png Shrine.png TheGodDelusionPurpleSpikeAttacking.png TheGodDelusionWhiteTentacleAttacking.png TheGodDelusionRedHandAttacking.png TheGodDelusionBlueEye.png VioletMidnightTheGodDelusionEnding.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Evil Characters Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8